


parlez vous (or something like that)

by aught (orphan_account)



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: M/M, Non-Linear Narrative, more tags to add when the next chapter writes itself
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-05
Updated: 2020-05-05
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:22:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,561
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24012013
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/aught
Summary: Junhui knew all along that he was bound to forget, because it’s just human nature, right? Junhui knew both of the things he asked for would never be achieved and yet he still asked for it.
Relationships: Lee Jihoon | Woozi/Wen Jun Hui | Jun
Kudos: 5





	parlez vous (or something like that)

**Author's Note:**

> AAAAA? idk when the next update is, and this will stay the same as the other chaptered things i’ve posted... mostly due to me focusing on the Biggest Fic im writing... kinda pretentious. but here this is,, my 3rd contribution to the junhoon tag ♡
> 
> loosely based off of haruki murakami’s norwegian wood
> 
> my twitter is [@lsmbsk](http://www.twitter.com/lsmbsk)

The meadows mask the underlying sadness of his heart, not one living thing is standing in the scene as there usually is. He’s enjoying the serenity and clarity of the memory as it stills in silence, the vast lethargic skies move each second.

Not until two figures walk up the meadow and his perspective shifts. He’s looking at the river beside him, feeling the warm presence of someone alongside him. Someone who’s bewitched his soul and memories, yet still, how is he so unsure of what he knows of him? His origins and background, his last name?

Jihoon turns to look at Junhui, his profile is cloudy in his memory but it slowly fades back in.

“There’s a well around here,” Junhui turns to him and smiles. “Whenever a person suddenly goes missing, it all comes to a conclusion that they fell down the field well. It’s quite deep, you know?” He says, stopping and looking at the well beside them.

Since Junhui has mentioned this well to him, it never left this repeating memory. He doesn’t even think it’s real but as his memory serves him, it exists; it’s deep, constructed poorly and worn down with lodged holes in the concrete. A tiny lizard crawls in one of said holes, disappearing into the dark abyss at the bottom of the well.

“That’s an unfortunate way to leave everything behind, falling in a well.” Jihoon and Junhui continue to walk side-by-side, amounting a small but comfortable distance between them.

“Will you ever get lost and fall down that well, wherever it is?” Junhui stands in front of him, leaning down and sticking their foreheads together.

“Not if you’re with me, no. Why do you ask?” Jihoon smiles up at him, letting the heat rush up to his cheeks.

“Say, hypothetically, if we were to be married: would you be with me forever?” Easily, Junhui gives this question without a second glance.

“Of course, I love you.” Jihoon chuckles as Junhui grasps at his hands.

“But you’ll need to work and I’d stay at home alone, would you still love me then?”

“Always.”

Junhui hums and Jihoon looks up at him. “Can I ask you for two things? Two favors?” He stares deep into Jihoon’s eyes and it truly was always a magical experience for the latter. Junhui’s eyes are like deep puddles of newly drenched soil from the light drizzle after noon, like the darkness inside the well; you can’t help but fall deep into them.

Jihoon nods, unable to refuse the tone of his companion’s voice. He falls for the honey dripping from every trough in the wave of his words. Sometimes, he just wonders how he fell so easily for him after just recently conversing with him from their shared classes in university.

“First, for you to realize your worth and that a lot of people care for you.” Junhui laughs as Jihoon’s brows crease. “You’re cute.” He pauses, staring fondly at Jihoon. “And second, for you to never forget me.” 

“What?”

Junhui laughs awkwardly, it shakes through the sky and blends in through the river that flows into an ocean of regrets. “Nevermind.”

“Junhui...? I’m sorry, I was just a little bit alarmed. I-I just can’t promise.” Jihoon stutters, looking down while reaching out to grab Junhui’s hand, he takes a deep breath. “I’m sorry. Yeah, sure, I’ll do that.”

“I’m not forcing you to do it, just promise me.” Junhui shakes his hand off.

“Are you leaving?”

Junhui doesn’t look at him again and walks down to the river. Jihoon doesn’t feel like addressing the elephant in the room, but he needs to, of course he needs to. Whether it hurts or not.

Jihoon follows Junhui to where he’s folding his jeans up, and he holds his pinky out. 

Junhui chuckles, “Really?” He looks up at Jihoon and lifts his eyebrow. “Wait, you’re serious?”

Blinking rapidly, Jihoon nods with a determined face. To which Junhui connects their fingers.

And the memory fades like that, on the contact of their pinkies. Jihoon is back on his seat in the plane, clutching his head when a voice calls out and asks if he’s alright. He nods weakly, careful not to shake his head so much due to the coming migraine.

It’s been so long since he’s seen Junhui, that was when they were both juniors in university and things were alright. Every time he remembers that moment, the more unclear his memory of Junhui gets.

Junhui knew all along that he was bound to forget, because it’s just human nature, right? Junhui knew both of the things he asked for would never be achieved and yet he still asked for it.

Thinking back, Junhui actually never loved him. His memories serve as enough evidence to come to that bitter conclusion. Later, it leaves a nasty taste in his mouth as he eats a bowl of _jjajangmyeon_ with a roll of _kimbap_.

It’s a Monday morning and his roommate is already shaking him awake without any means of touching him whatsoever; he doesn’t have classes until eight and it’s only six. The duo who prepare the flag every morning at six are outside, with the national anthem playing loudly. Mingyu, who’s dressed in his clean and squeaky sport attire jumps up and down to the music on his radio.

“Hey, go away.”

“Stop— stop it, Mingyu.”

“Stop jumping please, I’m trying to sleep here.”

Mingyu stops and leans down to pause his music before turning to him. “Why don’t you join me instead?”

“It’s too early for this, can’t you go to the roof or whatnot?”

“Well, um— the varsity players are on the third floor so the roof can’t be, if I do it on the ground floor then the guard person will see me, and the quadrangle is kinda just for the flag raising right now… so, no. I don’t think I can go to the roof. Besides, we’re living above a storage unit anyway, what harm can I do?” Mingyu scratches his chin, with a thoughtful look slapped on his face.

“Can you just please stop the jumping things?” Jihoon pleads, buried in his blanket and turned away from his tall roommate.

“What jumping things?”

Jihoon frustratedly gets out of the sheets and points at Mingyu to stay still, then he jumps with all his might, which shakes the floor and their bunk.

“Oh, I see… but it would feel wrong not to do that, since I just do the routine from the top of my head, I’ve been doing it like this for the past four years.”

A groan shakes through Jihoon and he just goes back to bed, forcing his eyes closed while he hears footsteps leave their shared room.

“Is it fun living in a dormitory?” Junhui asks when they’re out on a walk on a sunny day, wearing university-branded sweatshirts.

The sun shines on them and the heat absorbed by his shirt is suffocating, so he settles for the cotton tee he’s wearing inside. Jihoon sighs as he checks the time on his watch.

“Yeah, if you consider living somewhere that’s probably owned by some pyramid scam fun, you have your answer.” Junhui laughs and something calms down inside Jihoon when he hears Junhui laugh. “Kidding aside, yeah. I’m really thankful for my roommate being a clean freak, makes my life just a little bit easier, y’know?”

“You’re surprisingly chatty today, huh? Anything making you happy? Someone?” Junhui turns and chuckles when he sees Jihoon trying his best to wipe his sweat off his face and fan himself. “Are you alright? Do you need water?”

Jihoon hands his sweatshirt to Junhui, laying his palms on his knees, and shaking sweat off his hair like a dog who just bathed.

“That’s… disgusting.”

“Mingyu would hate me if I did that later in the dorm, just using my time outside wisely.” He combs his hand through his still dripping hair and holds out the other one for his shirt. Junhui just gazes at him, eyes void of any emotion. “What? What’s up?”

“Nothing, it’s not that important.” The shade covers his face, drowning half of it in the early noon sun rays. It complimented Junhui’s face structure well, so well, in fact. Every time they bump into one another, Jihoon can’t help but feel like he’s been trespassing on a gate to somewhere just to be with Junhui.

Life gets a little more blurry as the line between what is reality and what is in his head fades and gets mixed up. Jihoon can’t differentiate from his memories and his daydreams. Another concern for himself is that he doesn’t actually know if Junhui’s just something he made up while mourning for his late father as a coping mechanism to have a sense of security but he still marks Jihoon’s mind as if he was real. He feels very human that he doesn’t seem human at all. Still, Jihoon remains mesmerized by the mere thought of him.

And it all hurts, just a little bit too much, as if his heart is clenching and grasping when he doesn’t want it to. It all just stems for being pathetic, doesn’t it? Just Jihoon being way too emotional. He’s full of all sorts of emotions and he’s also a mindless fool under the hands and control of emotions.


End file.
